C'est quand le bonheur ?
by BuBul
Summary: O.S fini Duo et Quatre sont infiltrés dans un lycée. Une soirée de libre leur permet de se détendre. De l'alcool, des ados... Cela ne fait pas bon ménage avec les neurones...
1. 01 Coma éthylique

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** C'est quand le bonheur /01

**Email : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **Petit délire solitaire, PWP total ! Philosophie de comptoir... etc. One shot sûrement.

Le titre vient d'une chanson d'un gars qui s'appelle Cali. J'ai c'te chanson qui me trotte dans la tête et puis j'trouve le titre excellent, alors j'me suis dit pourquoi pas ! Alors, voilà, c'est mon petit délit à moi.

**Couple(s) : **Je sais pas si y'en aura ou peut être juste la confession de tendres sentiments, enfin, on verra.

**Disclamer :** Les petits bishoushous de GW ne sont pas na moi, pourtant c'est pas faute de pleurer, crier, couiner, mordre, couler du nez, larmoyer et hurler comme une folle de chayot. Mais, apparemment, les véritables proprios sont encore plus sans cœur qu'une autrice de yaoi (lol). Alors j'les prends, sans demander à personne et puis j'les rends... bon d'accord quand j'y pense !

La Parole à l'Autrice :

Rel : Nan, mais dites-moi, pourquoi on me fait encore passer pour une conne !

Maï (calme) : Parce que tu ES conne.

Rel : Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'suis conne des fois !

Duo (impressionné)... : Maï, je te vénère !

Maï : Merci ! En plus, elle devrait pas trop se plaindre, elle a quand même l'air plus humaine et moins stupide que dans certaines fics ou que dans la série !

Duo : N'empêche, tu t'es pas trop foulé.

Maï (susceptible à mort) : C'est à dire, exprime le fond de ta pensée.

Duo : Quand c'est que tu te mets au lemon !

Maï : Hentaï !

Duo (tout fier) : Merci.

Quatre : Et pourquoi les autres ne sont pas avec nous ?

Maï : T'es gentil mais c'est une fic où y'a des gens qui discutent... qu'est ce qu'ils viendraient y faire à part de la figuration ?

Duo (rêvassant) : ... figuration...

Maï (bouche les oreilles du pauvre petit Quatrounet) : Surtout Duo, ne lui dis pas ce que tu penses... Mais si tu peux, met le par écrit pour m'aider à faire un lemon.

BLAM. Bruit de Quatre qui se casse la gueule.

o

o

o

**C'est quand le bonheur ?**

o

o

o

Des jeunes gens vautrés dans l'herbe. Une superbe lune éclaire de ses rayons nocturnes une petite étendue d'herbage ; bordée d'une douce rivière dont on entend le léger clapotis et la faune noctambule lorsque l'on y fait attention...

Kori : Dis, Rel ! Eh, la grosse ! J'te cause dans l'poste, là !

Et elle secoue la jeune fille qui bavait allègrement sur son chemisier inhabituellement ouvert, c'est à dire avec les deux premiers boutons défaits. Mon Dieu ! Shocking !

Rel (dans le gaz) : Ga ?

Kori : Dis donc, t'as une descente, toi ! J'aurai pas cru.

Rel : C'est... ta... pour... la...

Kori : D'accorddd ! Tu me la refais en version française, c'te fois !

Rel essaie tant bien que mal de fixer son attention sur son amie mais se met irrémédiablement à loucher.

Kori : Rel !

Rel (toujours concentrée pour la regarder correctement et non pas en triple exemplaire) :Hmm...

Kori (agitant les mains devant l'autre) : Rel !

S'en est trop et Rel se relâche en arrière. Heureusement pour elle, l'herbe se charge d'amortir quelque peu la chute.

Kori : Bon, bah... j'crois qu'elle est morte !

Et elle éclate de rire comme une conne.

Duo, qui vient de sortir du chemin de terre, longeant la prairie dans laquelle se trouvent les jeunes filles, intervient précédé par Quatre.

Duo : Qui est morte ?

Kori (se retourne même pas) : Rel !

Quatre : Rel ? ... (réfléchit, soudain à court de souffle) Réléna !

Kori (hilare) : Ben vi ! T'es gentil, toi ! R'garde à tes pieds si tum crois pas. (nda : Gentil, c'est une insulte chez moi, suivant comment c'est dit)

Quatre, regarde comme elle le lui a dit.

Quatre : Ouah ! Réléna-sama !

Duo : Tu déconnes !

Devant le silence de son ami.

Duo : Tu déconnes pas ! (Il regarde à son tour) Putain mais c'est vrai ! Mais... attends. Je rêve pas... Me dis pas que je viens de voir ce que je viens de voir !

Quatre (qui capte pas) : C'est à dire ?

Duo (soulève du bout des doigts, avec répugnance une bouteille au toucher plus que poisseux) : Ca !

Quatre (innocent jusqu'au bout) : Je vois une bouteille, Duo. Pas de quoi me regarder les yeux exorbités, comme tu le fais à l'instant. Désolé.

Duo (tourne le litre pour montrer l'étiquette à son camarade) : Kitty-Cat, tu t'rends pas compte.

Quatre (s'impatientant): ...

Duo (s'explique devant l'air incrédule de son compagnon d'arme) : Réléna, la Princesse du Monde, Mademoiselle je-fais-toujours-tout-bien, Miss Convenance vient de tomber raide parce qu'elle s'est bourrée la gueule au whisky !

Quatre, choqué, lui arrache littéralement la bouteille des mains et se colle l'étiquette sous le nez pour vérifier les dires de son ami.

Quatre (sur le cul) : Ben merde alors !

Il réalise soudain les paroles grossières qu'il vient de prononcer, met la main devant la bouche, les joues rosies par la gêne.

Kori (les cheveux en vrac) : Z'en voulez ?

Duo : Allez, fais péter !

Quatre (sur un ton de reproche) : Duo !

Duo : Oh ! Ca va, hein ! On a rien de prévu avant un moment alors relâche la pression, Q-man !

Kori : Poses-toi sur l'herbe, Quatre.

Quatre (énervé): Il n'en est pas question !

Kori : Eh ! Pas la peine de m'agresser. J'te demande juste de t'asseoir avec nous, rien de plus. Dis-le, si tu veux pas de notre présence.

Quatre (un peu culpabilisé) : Rien de plus ?

Kori : Rien de plus.

Kori et Duo échangent un clin d'œil complice. Puis, le jeune natté lui adresse une remarque muette.

Duo (bougeant juste les lèvres) : J't'adore !

Kori (lui répond aussi silencieusement) : Je sais !

Et Quatre s'exécute, convaincu par ces paroles rassurantes.

Kori prépare avec beaucoup de minutie la boisson à l'attention de l'américain. Ses gestes sont peu assurés, en effet, les filles ont commencé la fête beaucoup plus tôt et elle n'en est pas à son premier verre.

Kori (tendant un gobelet) : Tiens, Duo-babe !

Duo : C'est quoi ?

Kori : Goûteuuh, chuis sûre que ça va te plaire.

Duo, lève un sourcil, pas confiant du tout.

Kori : Doudou, est ce que tu crois que chuis du genre à t'faire prendre des saloperies !

Parce que si c'est oui, j'vais vachement être vespé... veské... chesvé ?

Quatre (amusé) : Je présume que tu veux dire 'vexée' !

Kori : Vi, marchi bien Boubou.

Duo (qui a déjà torché tout son verre) : T'as raison, mon ange. C'est bon !

Kori : 'core ?

Duo : Allez, sers m'en un autre.

Kori s'éloigne des garçons, à quatre pattes pour ramper vers la glacière, à environ 3 mètres sur leur droite, tout près du cours d'eau.

Quatre (chuchotant) : C'était quoi alors, son mélange ?

Duo (répondant sur le même ton) : Tout ce que j'aime : whisky-coca ! T'inquiètes pas, c'est une fille bien. Regardes, la preuve : elle supporte le poulpe !

Quatre (sur un ton paternel) : Duo !

Duo : Oh, ça va, hein ! Oses me dire en me regardant droit dans les yeux, qu'il ne t'est pas arrivé UNE SEULE FOIS qu'elle te saoule !

Quatre regarde le bout de ses mocassins, hésitant.

Duo, regard accusateur.

Quatre : Bon, j'avoue... Cela m'es éventuellement arrivé en de rares occasions.

Duo (jubilant) : Bah, tu vois !

Quatre : Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour parler d'elle ainsi. Dois-je te rappeler qui elle est !

Duo (avec comme par magie un verre plein dans la main) : Excusez-moi Quatre, St Patron de l'Amour Universel. Désolé mais moi, je peux pas faire comme si j'aimais tout le monde. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. J'arrive à le cacher le plus souvent mais il y a des fois ou bien avec certaines personnes... eh ben, je peux pas garder ces émotions en moi. C'est trop violent.  
Y'a des gens que je peux pas encadrer et je leur fais savoir.  
(Les doigts perdus dans la chevelure bouclée de Kori, qui a discrètement posé la tête sur ses genoux)  
Je ne peux pas faire l'hypocrite, pas en permanence. Pour mon bien et celui des autres aussi.

Quatre (piqué au vif) : Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement, je suis un hypocrite !

Une barrière de tension s'élève à cet instant entre les deux pilotes. Duo se rendant compte de la méprise de son ami, reprends la parole après quelques minutes lourdes d'accusations non prononcées.

Duo (toujours caressant la jeune fille) : Mais non Cat' ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Moi je n'ai pas cette capacité mais ça n'est pas valable pour tous. Toi... tu arrives justement à aimer tout le monde. Et c'est quelque chose que j'admire chez toi... (le regardant droit dans les yeux)... sincèrement.

Quatre (radouci, avec un sourire radieux) : Merci. (Puis plus sombre)... Mais, tu sais, ce n'est pas totalement vrai non plus. Je n'aime pas tout le monde. Mais à cause de ma... (il hésite sur les mots à choisir, ils ne sont pas seuls)... profonde empathie pour les gens (Duo cligne des yeux pour signifier à son compagnon qu'il a compris l'allusion)... et bien, souvent je peux m'imaginer ce qu'ils ressentent alors par la suite il m'est plus difficile de juger.  
Je voudrai bien que ça ne soit pas comme ça, la plupart du temps. Cela me faciliterait grandement la vie. Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que vous avez tous l'air de le croire. Il m'arrive de ressentir des émotions bien moins avouables.

Duo (embrayant avec l'espoir d'alléger l'atmosphère) : Et toi, Kitty-Cat... Qu'est ce que t'aime chez moi ?

Quatre réfléchit. Au bout de deux minutes de silence.

Duo : Dis-donc, tu deviens vexant, là !

Tous les trois se mettent à rigoler de bon cœur.

Duo : Nan, sérieux. J'aimerai bien savoir.

Quatre : Eh bien... ta bonne humeur communicative, tout d'abord... ta spontanéité, même si elle n'est pas du goût de tous... ta gentillesse et ta profonde humanité malgré tout.

Quatre avait particulièrement appuyé sur ces deux derniers mots. Il ne pouvait en dire plus à son ami devant des témoins extérieurs. Mais ce dernier le savait et avait compris qu'ils faisaient référence aux circonstances « particulières » qu'ils vivaient.

Néanmoins, ces quelques paroles touchaient tout de même son cœur engourdi par toute cette violence quotidienne.

Ils se renvoient des sourires qui apaisent avec une infinie douceur leur peine mutuelle, bien mieux que n'aurait pu le faire toutes les platitudes les mieux intentionnées du monde.

Kori (les interrompant, comme un cheveu sur la soupe) : Et moi, les choupis, vous aimez quoi chez moi !

Duo : Comment tu mets Heero en boîte et en plus on s'marre bien avec toi. Pourtant au début, j'te prenais pour une intello genre je passe mon temps le nez dans les bouquins et j'me fais grave chier dans la vie.

Quatre : Duo !

Duo lui tire la langue

Kori : Laisseee... l'a raison le p'tit. J'te jure avant votre arrivée y'a des jours où j'me f'zai chier comme un rat mort. T'as vu la gueule qui zont à St Jaust... moi j'te dis qu'c'est pas la fête tous les jours. J'suis sûr que même en maison de retraite c'est moins mort qu'ici !

Quatre ne voulant pas la laisser délirer davantage redirige tout son petit monde vers la conversation précédente.

Quatre : Pour moi... c'est que je me sens bien avec toi... je suis détendu... ta qualité d'écoute aussi et ta sensibilité à fleur de peau derrière cette cuirasse qui te fait passer pour une dur à cuire (il lui adresse un clin d'œil taquin).

Kori : Merde ! J'suis découverte !

Duo : T'as raison, Q-man est très fort pour ça.

Kori (avec un shaker à la place du cerveau) : Dis, Doudou, ça t'tente un aut' verre ?

Duo lève un sourcil. Devant le manque de réaction de la jeune fille, Quatre joue le rôle du décodeur.

Quatre (riant) : Je crois que cela veux dire oui !

Un peu de silence. Chacun, avec un verre à la main contemple un magnifique ciel étoilé.

Kori : P'tain, y'a pas à dire, c'est drôlement beau les étoiles quand même. Je sais vous allez me dire qu'elle est vraiment vulgaire mais bon... on va dire qu'elle est un peu saoul.

Duo : Tu l'as dit. Le Ciel et la Lune vus de la Terre sont beaucoup mieux que depuis l'espace.

Quatre (renchérissant) : Tu as raison. Les paysages les plus saisissants que j'ai pu contempler, sont certainement ceux vus de la Terre.

Kori (étonnée) : Z'êtes d'jà aller dans les colonies !

Quatre et Duo ont à cet instant une pensée commune : Oups !

Duo : Ouais et toi ?

Kori : Hmm, quelques fois. Et perso, j'trouve que voir la Terre depuis l'espace c'est pas mal non plus.

Duo (rêveur) : Hmm...

Quatre s'est allongé dans l'herbe à son tour, la tête sur le ventre de Kori, qui a elle-même posée la sienne sur les genoux de Duo.

Un léger bruit se fait entendre captant l'attention de tous...

A SUIVRE...

See you soon ...


	2. Philosophie de comptoir

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** C'est quand le bonheur /02

**Email : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **Petit délire solitaire, PWP total ! Philosophie de comptoir... etc. One shot sûrement.

Le titre vient d'une chanson d'un gars qui s'appelle Cali. J'ai c'te chanson qui me trotte dans la tête et puis j'trouve le titre excellent, alors j'me suis dit pourquoi pas ! Alors, voilà, c'est mon petit délit à moi.

**Couple(s) : **Je sais pas si y'en aura ou peut être juste la confession de tendres sentiments, enfin, on verra.

**Disclamer :** Les petits bishoushous de GW ne sont pas na moi, pourtant c'est pas faute de pleurer, crier, couiner, mordre, couler du nez, larmoyer et hurler comme une folle de chayot. Mais, apparemment, les véritables proprios sont encore plus sans cœur qu'une autrice de yaoi (lol). Alors j'les prends, sans demander à personne et puis j'les rends... bon d'accord quand j'y pense !

La Parole de l'Autrice :

Duo "Au fait, c'est quand qu'on voit le rapport entre ta fic et le titre ?"

Mai"Oh ! Ca va les critiques. Ca vient... mais faut lire jusqu'au bout pour savoir !"

Duo "Tu sais plus quelle ruse utilisée pour qu'on te lise jusqu'à la fin, toi !"

Maï "Et vi ! (joyeuse) Au fait, y'en a un de vous qui va être contennnt !"

Duo "Pourquoi ?"

Maï (pétée de joie) "Tu verras !"

Duo "Sadique !"

Maï (contente d'elle) "Merci !"

o

o

o

**C'est quand le bonheur ?**

o

o

o

Petit résumé : Duo, Quatre, Rel et Kori, tous élèves au Lycée St Jaust, sont dans une prairie, en pleine nuit, à imiter Tom Cruise dans un de ses films avec beaucoup moins d'adresse...

o

o

Ca se chipotent comme des gamines et ça boit comme des trous... quand, soudain un bruit...

Après 2 autres cocktails...

Rel s'extrait difficilement du sol et rejoint le petit groupe, à ce moment en cercle autour d'un feu de camp, allumé en ayant recours au liquide ambré.

Ce « sacrifice » avait été longuement débattu, Kori et Duo ne voulaient pas gâcher ce précieux alcool. Mais c'est Quatre qui avait fini par avoir raison d'eux, n'en pouvant plus de claquer des dents à tout bout de champ et se caillant sévèrement les fesses ici.

Quatre la voit, les cheveux en bataille dont certaines mèches sont collées sur son visage, un filet blanc au coin des lèvres, trace de son imitation réussie de l'escargot, des brins d'herbes parsemés dans l'ensemble, avec les vêtements de trav' couverts de traces vertes et brunes alcool

Et là, Quatre s'effondre par terre en mourant de rire.

Kori et Duo le fixent, étonnés. Puis regarde dans la même direction pour s'écrouler à leur tour.

Rel, dans les vapes leur adresse un regard bovin, rempli d'incompréhension puis après avoir avalé avec grand peine sa salive épaisse...

Rel (la voix traînante caractéristique des gens imbibés) "Ben quouaa ?"

Duo s'est remis en position assise tandis que Quatre est toujours sur le sol, en train de se tenir les côtes et de manquer d'air. Au bout de cinq minutes...

Kori (se redresse et étouffe les restes de fou rire d'une main) "Nan... rien... Mppffft.(Elle regarde Quatre puis Duo) J'me disais aussi qu'mes deux derniers verres étaient fadasses. J'crois bien qu'j'ma suis gourée dans les gobelets et que c'est le p'tit Boubou qui'a bu ma part."

Duo "Nannn." (incrédule, saisi le verre de l'hystérique qui se roule encore et toujours à terre) "Putain, ça pue l'alcool à plein nez là d'dans !"

Kori "Ben vi, le premier l'avait pas de goût, 'lors j'ai mis double dose pour l'deuxième... et m'suis encore trompée !"

Rel (encore un peu lucide) "Me dites pas que Quatre Raberba Winner a bu de l'alcool et qu'il est bourré là !"

Kori et Duo "Si, si !"

L'alcool ayant fait tomber à la trappe toutes les notions de vocabulaire qu'une gentille jeune fille se doit ou non d'user...

Rel "Ben merde alors !"

Cette simple phrase dans la bouche de la miss choque tellement Duo, qu'il en oublie un bref instant qu'il a une langue.

Kori "Rel !"

Rel "Ben quoi ?"

Kori (hallucinée) "Nan... rien, laisses tomber. J'me rends seulement compte que j'ai une influence désastreuse sur toi et tes bonnes manières. R'marque... c'est délire !"

Après quelques autres verres, moins « tassés ».

Rel "Nan, j'suis pas d'accord !"

Kori "Rel, tu fais chier !"

Duo regarde, mi-amusé mi-impressionné, les deux jeunes filles discutées âprement d'un sujet, disputé maintenant depuis un long moment.

Duo (pensée) _Je l'adore ! Comment elle peut oser parler comme ça à Réléna ? Si j'pouvais en faire autant..._

Rel "J'te permets pas !"

Kori (moqueuse) "Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de ta permission !"

Rel (pas contente et pas habitué qu'on lui réponde ainsi)...

Kori "Faut pas te vespée... veskée... chesvée ? Merde ! Bon, faut pas le prendre mal mais t'as un avis de morveuse qui a été élevée dans l'coton, loin de tout."

Rel "C'est pas vrai !"

Quatre se réveille après deux heures de « coma éthylique »

Quatre (à Duo) "Elles se chiffonnent pour quoi ?"

Rel (dérobant la parole au natté) "Ah ! Toi, Quatre, tu seras de mon opinion !"

Duo (dans ses pensées et ironique) _Si tu le dis !_

Quatre "Sur quel sujet Réléna-sama ? " (Il ferme les yeux et se masse les tempes)

Rel (sûre de son argumentation) "La guerre c'est pas bien !"

Duo (pensée) _Il est pilote de Gundam, grognasse. Il la FAIT la guerre ! Pfff. C'est un cas perdu pour l'humanité, elle. Comment elle a dit Kori... morveuse... elle a raison, ça la résume très bien !_

Regard noir de Quatre, que son ami ne calcule même pas.

Quatre (diplomate) "Vous savez, Réléna, il ne faut pas être aussi tranchée sur un sujet si complexe."

Rel (hystérique) "Nan ! Je dis que c'est pas bien !"

Kori "Et alors, parce que tu le dis, on devrait être d'accord avec toi ? Tu sais que ton comportement me fait affreusement penser à une vieille fille frigide et complètement hystérique comme ça."

Rel (outrée) "Oh !" (réfléchissant ENFIN ! mdr.) "C'est pas gentil !"

Kori "Mais la vie est pas toujours gentille, ma grande !

Rel : ...

Duo (pensée) _Manquerait plus qu'elle se mette à chouigner et le tableau serait complet !_

Autre regard noir de Quatre que Duo ne calcule toujours pas.

Quatre (marmonnant) "Nan, mais y' va pas s'taire, nan !"

Rel (toujours dans son trip) "Mais ça tue plein de gens !"

Kori (excédée) "Mais réveilles-toi ma grande ! On est pas à Disneyland, tu crois quoi !  
La guerre, c'est pas bien, on est d'accord !  
La guerre, ça tue, on est toujours d'accord !

Mais arrêtes de rêver. Je suis de ton avis, on ne devrait jamais avoir à utiliser la force physique, on devrait toujours d'abord passer par la voie diplomatique et s'y tenir jusqu'au bout. Et on devrait exclusivement utiliser ce moyen.  
Mais, ça, c'est seulement valable dans un monde idéal.  
Et notre monde actuel est loin de l'être. Quand on te frappe sans raison, tu fais quoi ! Tu tends l'autre joue ! Moi, pas !

Même, si tu l'accepte, ça ne dépends que de toi. Mais quand d'autres que toi souffrent et ne peuvent se défendre et que tu sais que toi, tu le pourrais, tu fais quoi !  
Certaines personnes ne comprennent pas ou sont hermétiques à tout dialogue. Mais y'en a des pires... ceux qui en ont rien à foutre des autres et aussi ceux qui font semblant de vouloir négocier pour que tu baisses ta garde et qui te poignardent dans le dos, lâchement !  
Alors comment tu veux traiter avec des gens comme ça, hein !"

Rel (abasourdi) "Je... je sais pas."

Kori (tapant du plat de la main sur le sol) "Et bien moi si ! On leur en met plein la tête ! La violence, la guerre, c'est le seul moyen que le peuple a pour se libérer de l'oppresseur. Mais la plupart d'entre nous ont oublié le combat, on est devenu trop frileux, trop faible, trop lâche..."

Rel "Mais il y a d'autres moyens..." (Elle exprimait cette phrase plus comme une demande que comme une affirmation)

Kori (cynique) "Mais bien sûr. Je nous vois très bien dire à un dictateur (elle mime la scène, Kori est debout un poing sur la hanche, agitant un doigt devant elle et avec un ton de reproche exagéré) Non, M. le dictateur, c'est vilain ! Il ne faut pas tuer les gens ! Et puis allez, zou, dehors, arrêtez de nous piquer notre pognon pour vous en mettre plein les poches, c'est pas bien ! J'suis sûre que ça va lui faire tellement de peine qu'il va en mourir de honte, va !"

Rel "Te moques pas de moi !"(et elle éclate en sanglot, de fatigue et de détresse car son amie vient de faire tomber les derniers remparts de ses illusions rassurantes et idéales sur le monde qui la protégeaient encore)

Kori, touchée, console sa compagne d'orgie en l'entourant de ses bras.

Kori "Rel. Désolée, je voulais pas te faire de peine."

Rel "Bouhouhou..."

Kori "Rel, regardes moi !"

Une fois assurée d'avoir toute l'attention de la jeune fille, elle essuie d'une main douce ses pleurs.

Kori "Je ne suis pas là pour être méchante avec toi. Mais je me considère comme ton amie, je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de te parler sans détour et de t'éclairer d'autres voies. Des voies que tu ne connais pas parce qu'on t'a élevée dans une boîte rembourrée... Non, je ne te le reproche pas. Mais les amis ça sert à ça, te dire aussi les choses que tu ne veux pas entendre."(elle lui replace une mèche derrière l'oreille) "Désolé, puce."

Duo, pour détendre l'atmosphère leur propose un verre.

Rel "Merci, Duo."

Quatre "Et moi ?"

Duo "Tu délires, là ? Normalement t'aurais même pas du y goûter et t'en a bu (décompte) 3,4 ?"

Rel "Duo a raison. Sois raisonnable Quatre... ta religion..."

Duo (pensée) _V'la qu'elle est d'accord avec moi... c'est sûr, demain c'est l'Apocalypse !_

Quatre (énervé) "Mais ça suffit !"

Duo (surpris) "Quoi donc ?"

Quatre "Toutes tes petites remarques !"

Duo (perdu) "Lesquelles ?"

Quatre "L'Apocalypse !"

Duo "Oups !"

Duo (pensée) _L'alcool ça doit lui faire tomber ses barrières..._

Regard extra-noir de Quatre.

Duo re-oups !

Duo (pensée) _Et si on s'amusait ! Alors, voyons, voyons..._

L'inquiétude se peint alors sur les traits du jeune arabe... et soudain il souffre d'un saignement de nez spectaculaire dont les flots paraissent intarissables.

Quatre "Duoo ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite !"

Duo (taquin) "T'es vraiment sûr que tu veux que j'arrête !"

Et petit Quatre s'enfuit vers la rivière, histoire de pas ruiner encore plus son polo et son image de marque.

Kori (morte de rire) "Kesta fais ?"

Duo (jouant outrageusement l'innocent) "Moi ? Rien, rien."

Duo (pensée) _J'pensais pas que mon esprit créatif pourrait me servir autant sur lui. Quoique d'imaginer Trowa aussi... nu... et dans cette position... j'espère que j'l'ai pas trop choqué._

Duo (soudain, se rappelle de quelque chose) "Au fait, Réléna, comment tu savais pour sa religion ?"

Rel (discrètement) "Je me suis renseignée sur vous."

Duo (pensée) _Surtout sur un de nous, oui !_

Quatre (du bord du ruisseau) "Duoo ! La ferme !"

Rel (comme si elle percevait ses doutes)"... sur vous tous !"

Cette réponse rend Duo pensif, il se dit que tout compte fait, il la peut être trop vite jugé.

Et tous retournent dans la contemplation d'un ciel étoilé, totalement dégagé des nuages qui le menaçaient jusqu'alors.

o

o

o

Quelques cadavres de bouteilles plus tard...

o

o

Kori "Dis, Rel."

Rel "Hmm ?"

Duo glousse.

Rel "Keskia ?"

Duo "Rien, ça m'a fait penser à quelqu'un."

Rel "Hm. T'avais quelque chose à me dire, puce ?"

Kori "Vi. J'étais en train de me poser plein de question sur le futur à cause de l'intervention de la conseillère d'orientation..."

Rel (patiemment) "Et ?"

Kori "Et je me disais qu'ils sont bien gentils de nous engluer la vie avec l'avenir et tout ça mais j'me disais qui'y'a plus important..."

Rel "Hm..."

Kori "Pour toi, ça serait quoi ton bonheur ?"

Rel (soudain très sérieuse) "J'suis pas très exigeante. Une petite vie tranquille, banale. Une maison à moi, ordinaire... une famille : un mari qui m'aime et des enfants partout... un boulot qui me plaît et surtout... beaucoup moins de responsabilités."

Les vapeurs d'alcool commencent à s'évaporer et les brumes de l'esprit disparaissent.

Quatre "Je comprends. Moi aussi, ça m'arrive de me dire qu'on m'en demande trop..."

Kori "... que quelque part, ils te pompent ta vie... sans que tu puisses rien faire, qu'ils te volent ton enfance, ton innocence... et qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte du poids qu'ils mettent sur tes épaules..."

Tous, pensifs, acquiescent : "Hmm..."

Kori "Et pour toi, Duo ?"

Duo (sombre) "Je sais pas... Je crois que je n'y ait pas droit..."

Rel "Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tout le monde a droit au bonheur !"

Duo (désabusé) "Tu veux savoir ce que c'est pour moi le bonheur ! Que les gens que j'aime ne meurent pas et surtout pas à cause de moi..."

Kori (se serre contre l'américain dans le vain espoir de lui donner un peu de chaleur humaine) "P'tain, Doudou, t'es dark, tu sais."

Et ils se calent tous les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer mutuellement. Le feu de camp n'y suffisant pas à lui seul car c'est un froid plus insidieux qui les glace, une solitude infranchissable. Ainsi, ils sont collés, oubliant leurs rancunes, leurs passés, à ce moment ils redeviennent de simple ados. Des ados ayant trop bu, des ados éplorés, malheureux de ne pouvoir arranger les choses dans le monde par leur seule volonté.

Kori (brisant le silence ambiant, elle regarde vers le ciel et semble s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier, là-haut) "Dis, c'est quand le bonheur ?"

o

o

o

FIN (parole de la chanson au prochain chapitre...)


	3. Paroles Cali et RaR

**Autrice: **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre:** C'est quand le bonheur?

**Email: **Gundam W, enfin... je crois! lol

**Genre: **Petit délire solitaire, PWP total! Philosophie de comptoir... etc. One shot sûrement.

Le titre vient d'une chanson d'un gars qui s'appelle Cali. J'ai c'te chanson qui me trotte dans la tête et puis j'trouve le titre excellent, alors j'me suis dit pourquoi pas! Alors, voilà, c'est mon petit délit à moi.

**Disclamer:** Les petits bishoushous de GW ne sont pas na moi, pourtant c'est pas faute de pleurer, crier, couiner, mordre, couler du nez, larmoyer et hurler comme une folle de chayot. Mais, apparemment, les véritables proprios sont encore plus sans cœur qu'une autrice de yaoi (lol). Alors j'les prends, sans demander à personne et puis j'les rends... bon d'accord quand j'y pense!  
Et bien sûr les paroles de la chanson appartiennet à Cali.

Réponse aux rewiews :

Merci à toi, littlething pour ton avis éclairé. J'apprécie les personnes qui savent faire part de leur opinion avec autant de tact. Je tâcherai de prendre en compte tes suggestions pour mes prochaines publications.  
Comme dit dans mon profil, une suite indirecte est à attendre, elle s'appellera Mission Resto.  
En espérant que tu trouve satisfaction.  
Biz.

C'est quand le bonheur - Cali

Je suis pendu à vos lèvres espérant le mot  
Espérant le "oui" qui sauverait ma vie

Je suis pendu au téléphone  
Mais qui y'a-t-il de plus moche ?  
Un téléphone aphone qui sonne  
Et personne qui ne décroche

Je suis pendu à votre cou, dans le plus beau de mes rêves  
Mais je ne me réveille jamais près de vous et j'en crève

Je suis pendu sous vos fenêtre  
Près de l'arbre, peut-être deux mots,  
La petite fleur qui va naître,  
Vous racontera mon chagrin

C'est quand le bonheur ? x8

Je suis pendu à cet espoir que vous m'avez soldé  
Je suis presque sur, l'autre soir, c'est moi que vous avez regardé

Je suis pendu par les pieds, tout rouge et le souffle coupé  
Achaque fois que le hasard me dépose devant votre nez

Je suis pendu à la cravate, dans mon costume croc-maccabés  
Il paraît que vous faiblissez devant les hommes bien habillés

Je suis pendu, c'est aujourd'hui,  
Que je viens vous offrir ma vie  
Peut-être oserais-je parler  
A quelqu'un d'autre qu'à mes pieds

C'est quand le bonheur ? x8

"instrumental"

Et puis ce goût amer est venu tapisser ma bouche  
Je viens de conquérir son coeur mais c'est louche

Car qui mieux que ces deux amants  
Sait qu'on perd l'amour  
Aussitôt qu'on le gagne,  
Décidément, c'est pas facile tous les jours

C'est quand le bonheur ? x8


End file.
